


Last Kiss Goodbye

by endymionandthemoon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, B.A.P - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endymionandthemoon/pseuds/endymionandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some of these will come from my tumblr! you can find me at whynotdaejong</p></blockquote>





	Last Kiss Goodbye

Daehyun didn’t believe in premonitions or visions or anything supernatural like that. It just didn’t make sense to him you know? And while he didn’t believe in it his boyfriend did, and to each their own. He loved his boyfriend for all of his quirks and not. After all, when ever Daehyun wanted a good, friendly debate he would engage in one with his boyfriend who could damn well hold his own.

And as much as his boyfriend also believed in soulmates Daehyun didn’t. Not that he wasn’t in love with his boyfriend, he was, he truly, truly was. He loved his boyfriend with everything his entire being had to offer and then a bit more. He just didn’t believe they were destined to meet and fall in love; they fell in love and it wasn’t easy and they worked hard, and still do, for their relationship to be where it is at, for them to be where they are at. Madly in love with each other. And he may not believe in soulmates but he was a sappy romantic after all and he truly believed that every day he found something about his boyfriend to make him fall in love with him even and ever more.

Jongup was the love of his life, that he knew. And he knew because if for one thing or another Jongup left him, he could never love anyone else as much as he loves Jongup, with this encompassing, overwhelming love. And he knows Jongup loves him just as much as he does. And what they have is something Daehyun considers himself lucky for every day he gets to wake up next to Jongup.

So when Daehyun went to bed one night without Jongup next to him, he wasn’t surprised when late at night a press of cold, slightly chapped lips against his own woke him up. Jongup was a choreographer and tended to stay out late working on routines but always made it home before morning.

“Hey, love”, Daehyun said voice laced with sleep. “Hi”, Jongup replied softly, with a forced upturn of his lips, looking more somber than tired. Daehyun ran his fingers through Jongup’s soft hair, curling his fingers around the strands, and one hand running down the side of his face to cup his chin. “What’s wrong? Here get under the covers you’re cold”, Daehyun whispered. Jongup shook his head and stared at him with such longing and despondency that Daehyun felt a shiver run down his spine.

Jongup put all his weight on one elbow and traced the bridge of Daehyun’s nose, then the curve of his eyebrows, the line of his cheekbones, and finally, the shape of his mouth, as if trying to memorize him. “You’re my soulmate”, he finally said with a small smile. “And you’re the love of my life”, Daehyun laughed softly. He lived for their small moments like this, where it was in the middle of the night and the world seemed to be at a standstill for them and only them, when it was just them.

Daehyun pulled Jongup down for a kiss, a proper one. The type of kiss that always makes Daehyun feel like he’s running out breath and makes him gasp for air, that starts a heat somewhere in his chest and that spreads and warms every possible nerve ending in his body, the kiss that makes him want to curl his toes if only he could feel anything apart from the warmth of the lips against his own, the kiss that makes him feel like his body isn’t enough to contain this love, the kiss that everyone desperately hopes to experience one day but that very few do. The kiss that ruined any other kiss he ever or would ever experience in his life.

Out of breath but content, Jongup, still on top of the covers, turns Daehyun on his side and settles behind him, spooning him. Daehyun traces patterns on Jongup’s arm around him, slowly but surely feeling drowsy again. He snuggles a bit more against Jongup and allows for his eyes to start closing.

“Daehyun, I love you, always will”, Jongup whispered into his hair.

Daehyun smiled, sleep fogging his brain, making him slur his words a bit, “Love you always, too”.

Daehyun lets sleep take him under his wing content to have his lover’s arms around him.

The next time Daehyun opens his eyes it is 5 in the morning, he is alone, a cold spot where the love of his life is supposed to be.

Jongup never made it home.

**Author's Note:**

> some of these will come from my tumblr! you can find me at whynotdaejong


End file.
